classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
A Thief in Norg!?
Category:QuestsCategory:Outlands QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests This is the third Samurai Artifact Armor quest - otherwise known as AF3. | width="30%" valign="top" | __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Wait until JST Midnight after completing Yomi Okuri and switch Samurai to your Main Job to activate this quest. *Speak with Jaucribaix who sends you to speak with Gilgamesh. *Speak to Sanosuke, at the Duty Free Shop in Port Jeuno *Speak twice with Phoochuchu in Mhaura. *Go to the lower road in Bastok Mines and open the door at (J-6) for a cutscene *Head to the Waughroon Shrine in the Palborough Mines for another cutscene. *Go back to Norg and report what happened to Jaucribaix, who will hand you a Banishing Charm ( ) :((Note: Only one person needs a Banishing Charm to begin the fight. All party members that have quest started will still need to bring the charm to be able to gain Charred Helm in the event of a won battle.)) *Assemble a party, return to Waughroon Shrine, and trade the Banishing Charm to the Burning Circle to enter the BCNM. *You must kill the following three demon NMs within a 30 minute time limit: :*Gaki (BLM) :*Onki (plus Onki's summon, Onibi) (SMN) :*Rasetsu (DRK) ::*Neither Sleep nor Silence will affect the demons. You can put the elemental to Sleep however. ::*It is recommended that the NMs be killed in the order above. All are capable of using their 2-hour abilities. ::* When Onki uses Astral Flow, even if he has Onibi (an Elemental) out, it can summon an Avatar named Ayakashi, which can be any of the 6 original Celestial Avatars. *After the 3 demons are slain, watch another cut scene in which a ninja named Ren will appear and hand you the Charred Helm (a key item). *Return to Jaucribaix. *Acquire a Gold Thread and bring it to Jaucribaix. Wait until next JST Midnight and speak again to Jaucribaix to complete the quest. You must zone out of Norg and back in to get the final cut scene. *Can be duo by a MNK and a RDM or WHM. Have the MNK go in first to gain hate from all the mobs. The MNK should eat Tavnazian Taco or some other DEF food. By going in first, only enmity to the RDM or WHM will be gained by the mob the MNK attacks. RDM or WHM keep SMN's pet slept. Kill SMN last. Can also be duo by a level 70+ PLD and WHM with some difficulty. Regen III and Haste will need to be kept on PLD also WHM will need Stoneskin up when Repose SMN Elemental. No food is needed but does help, WHM use at least 2 yagudo drinks or sub SMN for Refresh. Kill each NM in the recommended order as seen above. If DRK 2hr it's best for PLD to use their 2hr so the Blood Weapon as no effect. To save some MP WHM can 2hr when DRK NM remains or when needed. If done correctly the fight should last no longer then 16-18 minutes. Duo'd rather easily by 75 THF/NIN and 75 BST/NIN using CourierCarrie and Pahluwan Seraweels. Send CourierCarrie in first to get hate from DRK and SMN, and fight BLM together, then move to DRK, then SMN. ---- Video See http://homepage.mac.com/mestinkbad/.Movies/sam.head.af.bcnm.mp4 Video. ---- Game Description Client: Gilgamesh (Captain's Quarters, Norg) Summary: :At the close of the Great War, Gilgamesh's father trapped a terrible spirit within a helm. That helm has been stolen, and it is your job to hunt down the thief and get it back. link title